Daughter of Themyscira Under the Stress
by Aldermatt
Summary: After an incident in Themyscira, Wonder Woman enters an our of trying to get over her problems. But how well can she meditate without the disturbance of other superheroines?


Wonder Woman was sitting in the dining room of the house, with a mildly hot cup of coffee or tea being held by both her hands. She was trying to simmer down. She was silent, her armor, eyes, lasso, sword, shield, and blackish brown hair still shining as bright as the Goddess Athena. Some time ago she was very upset with her pupils, her fellow Amazons of the lower ranks that were being trained by her. The incident played in her head over and over. It was an incident in which Diana had demonstrated her brutal act of disciplining her pupils and those not associated with Themyscira or Justice League. She could even hear herself yelling with one of her lower ranking privates.

"You get yourself in order!"

-"You can't do this! Zeus will see to it that you'll be canned for this you bitch!"

"I said pick up that shield and hold it!"

Diana took another sip of her tea. It was hot but it was the best thing she can have to calm down. She needed something sweet since she was in such a sour mood. She tried her best to reform her own mind of the imagery of herself being such a monster to one of her pupils but she can't get rid of the thought, that horrible image. She sighed multiple times, she shook her head and even closed her own eyes whenever she began to see herself in anger in her own reflection in the colored water in her cup that still had steam coming out of it.

It was almost like she was hallucinating and that she wanted to throw the damned cup.

Still she did her best to remain calm and give her Amazons a break. Perhaps later she'll go to bed and sleep her stress off. Maybe she should have some time alone and perhaps…touch herself…rub herself to an orgasm that will give her a good sense of confidence again. But for now she couldn't move for it was still a busy day for Batman, Superman, and several other male heroes were out stopping psychotic criminals and terrorists while the women had to stay and hold the fort. It was very silent inside of that large dining room where each superhero had dined on celebrations of victories they had against the Joker, Lex Luthor, and a bunch of others. Even Catwoman was invited to such parties.

Yet again that sound of her cracking a whip had entered her mind.

Earlier she had slashed one of her undisciplined Amazons across the face with her lasso. And she does remember pushing her down with her shield when she got into a full scale fight which left the poor young girl with a bloody nose, a broken arm, and several bruises. The Amazons after several days of partying were badly disorganized and Wonder Woman had to please her mother, Athena, by getting the entire army of 50-to-100,000 Amazons in order.

Wonder Woman had planned to grow the number of Amazons in the army as she had saw herself poised to become the General of the Army. She hopes that in the future she would have more than 600,000 Amazons to fight the armies of Ares. It wouldn't be as large as the army of Atlantis commanded by Aquaman, who grew it to a total size of 900,000 strong, but given that she had divine powers, sort of, it would match him if Themyscira was to go in an all-out war with Atlantis. It all seemed a pipe dream now, even for one who appears to be the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom.

And so, Wonder Woman had to sit down at that table alone, taking a time out. Mentally meditating, giving herself time to regain her positive energy after such a damnation of a day.

Then Hawkgirl enters.

She flew in through one of the large windows of the dining room and landed safely on the floor. She was very happy and very flexible, the redheaded woman. She twirled the mace, flapped her wings to get the dust off from flying so hard and happily like a mocking jay and stretched. She has not felt this good in a long time.

Hawkgirl looks over to the table where Wonder Woman was sitting. Diana did not notice Hawkgirl coming into the room, nor did she even hear her. Maybe it was because Hawkgirl landed lightly upon the ground. She goes to Diana not saying a word, hoping to surprise her. Wonder Woman was still simmering down with her teacup very close to her, not noticing anything. Not even the sound of Hawkgirl's feather's blowing in the breeze that came in through the windows.

And then-…

"Diana…" Hawkgirl cheerfully said as she touched Wonder Woman's shoulders, startling her.

Wonder Woman was very startled and she was almost pissed that Hawkgirl came out of nowhere and tapped her while she was trying to keep her cool, unsuspecting. But she still managed to keep her cool, although she still reached for her sword and lasso on both sides, ready to unleash a can of whup-ass.

"God!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. "You scare the shit out of me."

-"I did?" Hawkgirl chuckled.

Wonder Woman sat back down and Hawkgirl was quick to join her.

"Come on, honey. Take it easy" Hawkgirl said. "I just got a little too excited after hearing that my husband just snatched three hijackers from a plane over Holland."

-"You should be proud of him." Wonder Woman said. "Which you are…very."

Hawkgirl relaxed with her hands behind her head. There was brief silence between the two. Wonder Woman took a big gulp from her cup. The tea was very cool and the cup was almost empty. She still had that uncertain look that Hawkgirl didn't notice. Then Hawkgirl looked at her, lightly smiling, letting Wonder Woman know that she was in the green. Diana's expression didn't change and Hawkgirl, while still feeling the need to be happy, given that she'll make love to her husband when he comes home, wanted to put a cheer in Wonder Woman. She moves her chair closer to her. Wonder Woman, as Hawkgirl didn't notice it yet, didn't want to be bothered.

"So what's up?" Hawkgirl said. "Anything going on in Themyscira?

Wonder Woman didn't answer. She still remembered what she did.

"Anything good?" Hawkgirl asked.

Wonder Woman looked at Hawkgirl, her expression never changing…for the positive.

"What is it about Themyscira you want me to talk about?" Wonder Woman asked.

-"Anything" Hawkgirl replied.

"Is your beak in the wrong place, right now? Wonder Woman asked.

Hawkgirl was confused.

"What?"

But eventually Wonder Woman conceded. She sighed and came clean to Shiera Hall.

"Alright I'll tell you what happened." She said, ready to confess. "I had a really shitty day in Themyscira."

Hawkgirl now got the message that Wonder Woman wasn't feeling so green. She sensed that whatever Wonder Woman had gone through was compared to that of an angry Spartan.

She had seen Wonder Woman whenever she was angry, and it was never a pretty sight for a woman such as herself. She had seen Wonder Woman slam her shield hard against criminals who had did even the lightest of the silliest things such as spank her on her bottom and even blew her a kiss whenever it was…unnecessary. She had even heard that Wonder Woman had violently whipped a vagrant criminal in Metropolis and was stopped by Superman. Still Hawkgirl cared for Diana and she wanted to work with her on relieving Woman of her stress, easing her pain.

"What happened?" Hawkgirl asked.

There was a pause from Wonder Woman. Hawkgirl was eager.

"Come on, you can tell me." She said. "What happened?"

Then Wonder Woman slammed the table with one of her hands.

"I slashed one of my goddamn Amazons across the face with my rope!" She said, guiltily annoyed. "That's what happened."

Hawkgirl was shocked upon hearing that. She never thought Wonder Woman would whip one of her own pupils like that. It was very much like a mother abusing her child.

But now the thought began to creep up into her mind. The image began playing in Wonder Woman's head and it took her back to the day she had gave into her anger. The troubles of the training day in Themyscira had come back, echoing in.

Wonder Woman stood with her left and right hand women. In front of her, the Amazons were pushing each other to get and stay in a perfect spot in line. This battalion was the worst Diana had to put up with. These bitches had records of disorderly conduct in Athena's army. There were rumors among other women in other ranks that if a battle were to erupt between Themyscira and Atlantis that there would be a high number of deserters from this battalion. Wonder Woman took out her lasso and began cracking the whip, forcing the sheepish women to stay in line.

"Get in line you lousy whores!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Wonder Woman had a fury in her that even her two lower ranking commanders were afraid of. The girls got in a good orderly fashioned and the whining, complaining, shouting, and bitching stopped. The women were silent and ready for orders of training. Wonder Woman was still kind of pissed. A large percent of the six-hundred Amazons in this battalion were not prepared and they got up late, perhaps a little too late for breakfast.

"You all are an absolute disgrace to all of Themyscira!" Wonder Woman angrily said. "Every last one of you godforsaken twats!"

She walked down the rank of Amazons continuing her rant.

"I cannot believe this. You all reek of fear and stupidity. Maybe I should cut off your wine rations and just give you-…"

And then one of the Amazons dropped her heavy bronze shield on the soft toes of her feet. She jumped in pain, landing on her bottom on the ground. Wonder Woman walked up to her, not showing any remorse or sorrow for what this one was feeling.

"Get up!" She demanded.

"My lady I can't." The young Amazon wailed "My toes hurt real badly."

-"I said get up!" Wonder Woman roared. "Pick up that shield and get your ass back up! Take pain like a real woman would."

The Amazon had no choice but to follow orders. So she tried her best to ignore her pain and stand up straight like her commander ordered her to, and pick up and hold the bronze shield. Wonder Woman went back down the row, continuing her rant against the women's behavior.

"Now as I was saying, I should cut off your wine rations and just give you cow urine, as a means to get a good performance out of you slags!"

The Amazons were disgusted.

"Well what?" Wonder Woman said. "It was what men gave their undisciplined soldiers back in the days of Sparta. So I'm guessing it would work best upon this lousy battalion. Of course Athena still forbids me to even enforce such "cure" upon the disease of rabid bitches."

Then one of the Amazons couldn't take much more of the rant. She drops her shield in anger and steps out of line, ready to defend herself, verbally. Wonder Woman sees this woman.

"I wasn't finished, private!" She yelled. "Get back in line!"

-"Damn you, Diana!" The angry Amazon cried. "We're not going to take any more of this horseshit!"

-"I said get your ass back in line!" Wonder Woman said.

Wonder Woman walked closer to the Amazon who refused to follow her orders. Little did this proud, beautiful young Amazon know was that later on, she'll regret ever doing so.

"So it seems like I have another pile of cow turds upon the road to glory." She said.

-"A huge pile we're going to shove down your throa-…"

Then it happened. With a single swing, Wonder Woman cracked the whip across the young and cute Amazon's face, causing a huge cut. The Amazon fell down to the ground and the Amazons watch in pure shock and terror as they see the proud woman fall to the dirt in slow motion. The young Amazon never rose up but she touched her face feeling the sting of the gash and then saw the blood in her hands, much to her surprise. She can't believe it. She has never felt this kind of pain in her entire life as an Amazon. Then she looked at the woman who had caused such gash. Wonder Woman stood triumphantly near the woman as the other Amazons looked at Diana in sheer terror.

"You…!" The young Amazon cried. "You can't do this! Zeus will see to it that you'll be canned for this! He'll shove a lightning bolt up your ass for this you bitch!"

Wonder Woman grabbed the Amazon.

"You shut your mouth!"

The Amazon struggled and then a brutal catfight erupted between the women. The Amazon climbed on top and tried to pin Wonder Woman down permanently, but Wonder Woman nonetheless gained the upper hand and she turned the tide landing the Amazon on her back, and she began hammering this young girl, making her look weak. The Amazons watched in horror. Then Wonder Woman had enough. The young girl had a bloody nose, a black eye, and bruises on her arms. It was not a very good sight. The humiliated woman ran away. Enough was enough. And so the entire rank was silent. Wonder Woman picked up her sword and her shield and put her lasso back upon her waist. The other Amazons took a step back. They were all ready to follow orders.

"Now let's get this train rolling." Wonder Woman said.

Wonder Woman had replayed the incident fully. Everything at the table was silent now. Hawkgirl still sat next to her. If only she could've seen what Wonder Woman had done. If only she could've read her mind while she was playing the incident in her head. Hawkgirl was now worried for her fellow leaguer. She began gently patting Wonder Woman's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No I'm not." Wonder Woman said. "I've just hit one of my younger pupils and waged a rather savage and merciless assault upon her. I'm just upset with myself."

-"Would you like to talk about it?" Hawkgirl asked.

Wonder Woman was annoyed. She dropped the teacup.

"Why would I want to talk about this with you?" She asked Hawkgirl. "It's something _I_ need to deal with. I only. I don't need your help Shiera."

Hawkgirl was rather persistent.

"Well I'd like to help you with this." She said. "Come on Diana. Don't shut me out like that. This could be my problem too."

Wonder Woman took an angry look at Sheira.

"Go away Shiera." She said. "Just go away! Let me deal with this."

-"I'm not going anywhere." Hawkgirl said.

"Why are you here bothering me?" Wonder Woman asked. "Shouldn't you be helping with Hawkman figuring out where he is, what his name is even?"

-"Oh what's _that_ got to do with anything?" Hawkgirl asked.

"It means that you too have a problem, Hawkgirl." Wonder Woman said. "We all remember how badly you injured your husband."

Hawkgirl paused. She began to remember something. In fact she remembers having an argument with Hawkman which resulted in her swinging her mace at him and knocking him cold. Hawkgirl too had an anger issue that needed controlling. But Hawkgirl had worked on her anger issues for quite some time and she was helping her husband regain his memory, thanking God, he didn't go into total amnesia.

"You do remember that do you." Wonder Woman asked.

At this point now, deep inside of her it was clear that Wonder Woman wanted to start an argument as a means of getting rid of her stress. She was waiting for an answer from Hawkgirl.

"Yes I do, Diana." Hawkgirl said. "I do remember hitting my husband. I do remember how…how…how shameful it was for me to act in such a manner."

-"Well why don't we talk about that?" Wonder Woman asked. "No wait, you don't want me to bring up your issues as well do you? There you have it."

-"I was just trying to help you." Hawkgirl said.

"Damn it, I don't need any help!" Wonder Woman growled.

Hawkgirl was trying her best not to get angry, and Wonder Woman was just ready for a fight, as it seemed there was going to be one. Hawkgirl still didn't give up as she wanted to reach out to Wonder Woman. But Wonder Woman was getting increasingly stubborn as she didn't want Hawkgirl to lower her defenses, fearing that she'll bring her down into more and more nonsensical things.

"Just let me help you!" Hawkgirl said.

"I said I don't need any help!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Hawkgirl refused to let up.

"Diana, as a member of Justice League and as one of your closest friends and allies, I'm going to-…"

-"You're not my closest friend Shiera!" Wonder Woman interrupted. "I barely ever know you. And don't wish to get bothered with you right now!"

-"Well I want to get to know about you know!" Hawkgirl replied. "Don't make my day any worse."

-"Your day will get worse with each passing minute, Shiera." Wonder Woman said. "I'll know that much. You'll know that much."

-"And why the hell would I want to know such?" Hawkgirl asked.

Then Wonder Woman let it out.

"Because if you don't shut that beak and leave me alone you annoying, persistent, skull-bashing, ball-busting, boob-sweated, bird-brained bitch, I will go full minor goddess of death and destruction and clip your goddamn wings off!"

Then Hawkgirl gasped, she too was pissed now.

"After all I'm trying to do to help out, you throw a lot of bullshit in my face!" She shouted!

"Look darling, it's my only line of defense against such bird-shit." Wonder Woman smugly said. "Sorry I can't be too nice to you."

Hawkgirl had enough.

"Fine…Wonder-cunt!" She said.

Hawkgirl walked away from Wonder Woman who sat back down, her legs crossed and so are her arms. It was back to simmering down. Hawkgirl had to leave before somebody, a friend, had to taste the mace.

Standing out in the hallway near the dining hall, Raven was near the door. She was very silent having walked up to the place to check upon Wonder Woman. She was aware of what Wonder Woman had done and what she was going through. Raven shook her head somewhat in disappointment on how Wonder Woman was handling her situation, mutually. Then out came Hawkgirl, wanting to catch some air. Hawkgirl saw Raven.

"Hey Raven."

-"I heard everything." Raven said. "I guess I'll go in and calm Diana down."

-"Well good luck ever doing so." Hawkgirl said. "I'm going out for a flight. I need the fresh air before I go back to being mad.

Believe it or not, Raven was aware of what Hawkgirl did with Hawkman as well.

"Take care of Hawkman."

Hawkgirl looked behind her to Raven, sincerely.

"I will."

Hawkgirl leaves down the hallway and Raven went inside of the room. Wonder Woman was still trying to calm down. Raven never quite new how to help people with her problems, let alone coming to terms with her own. She, as with every other woman of her conditions, was known to be very moody, and if it was required, she would explode into a full scale fight. But she detested violence although she was very less fond of people like Black Adam. Raven had to give it her good all.

She walked up the once again unsuspecting Diana.

"Diana."

Wonder Woman was startled again. She accidentally dropped her sword. And she was frustrated that she was snuck upon for the second time.

"Goddamn it!" She yelled. "When will you all stop creeping upon me?"

-"Diana calm down!" Raven said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, for God's sake!" Wonder Woman said.

Raven sat down next to her. Wonder Woman has her sword in her lap but Raven sensed that Wonder Woman meant no harm to her. The women just looked at each other. Raven fully intent on resolving the matter as calmly as she could.

"And what do you want?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Diana it's your attitude." Raven said.

"My attitude?" Wonder Woman asked. "My attitude has been caused by other women getting on my case while I'm trying to forget about what went down today."

-"It's best to remember it Diana." Raven said. "Remembering your mistakes can be vital to avoiding more mistakes, learning from it helps."

Diana just got angrier.

"Yeah well, I don't want to remember it." She said, raising her voice. "I just don't. Who are you to lecture me, Raven, daughter of a demon? Just who are you?"

-"Diana come on."

-"Diana come on, Diana come on!" Wonder Woman mocked. "I already had Hawkgirl saying I need to take it easy, now I got you."

-"Don't destroy yourself like this Diana." Raven said.

Then Wonder Woman got up. Raven stood up too. Wonder Woman got her sword and shield out while Raven just balled her fists ready to unleash hell. A battle was about to be fought.

"I'll just end up destroying you." Diana growled.

The women just looked at each other. Both waiting for the first punch.

"Well go on, Raven!" Diana taunted. "Prove yourself."

Raven didn't move.

"Come on!" Diana yelled.

Raven just turned around and walked towards the exit of the room, simmering down. She didn't feel like going through a fight with anybody. It would lead to her only destroying the building with a large amount of demonic energy that was in her.

"Good night, Diana." Raven said.

-"Oh, good night then." Diana said sarcastically.

Wonder Woman wondered what the hell was going on. She began to wonder if she wasn't meant to have a break. The stress mounted in her was about to make her lash out violently. She picked up the teacup on the table and threw it as hard as she could against the wall, smashing it and leaving a hole or a dent. She was in dire need for a fight, as it had seemed. She was going mad. She was a mad cow. She was breathing sharply, holding onto her sword even tighter.

Then she heard footsteps coming into the room. A lot of footsteps. Wonder Woman looked towards the exit. Who could it be this time? It could be security of the building. It could be Hawkgirl and Raven wanting to put her down. It could be her Amazons wanting to avenge the humiliation of one of their comrades. Instead it was something even better.

Supergirl, Lady Liberty, Batgirl, Starfire, Zatanna Zatara, Huntress, Black Canary, Power Girl, and even Dawnstar entered the room. Supergirl led the parade. Wonder Woman looked shocked at the size of the party that was there to confront her. She was going to break a sweat and receive a few cuts if she was to go out in a full scale fight with that of Justice League, the female group. She still had her sword in her hand and her shield in the other.

"My oh my." She said. "Now I know I'm in trouble. Doesn't matter, I'm the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, and if I can, I will shove a lightning bolt up each and every one of your-…"

-"Diana that's enough!" Supergirl yelled. "We're not here to fight you! We're here to help you!"

"Shut your trap, daughter of Krypton!" Diana yelled. "I can handle things myself!"

-"No you can't Diana." Supergirl said. "You're losing it. I can see it. You're angry. Not at us, but yourself. And you're losing control of yourself. This is not the Wonder Woman who fights the world's worst villains alongside us. This is not the Wonder Woman Kal El kissed and this is most certainly not the Wonder Woman who is the daughter of Themyscira."

The argument continued.

"Who are you to say who I am?" Diana said. "You don't know much about Themyscira at all! I don't know much about Krypton even."

-"Maybe I don't know much about your homeland as you don't know much about my home planet…" Supergirl replied. "But I do know you, and I say again that this is _not_ you."

Then Supergirl walked further ahead of the group. Batgirl tried to stop her but Supergirl shook her hand loose. The ladies were in worry of what was going to come. Will it be a full scale fight? That question was nailed in their minds. Wonder Woman put her sword away and took out her shining rope, ready to cast the first whip. Supergirl tranced carefully.

"Don't you come any closer Kara." Wonder Woman said. "Don't you come any closer. I mean it."

-"You're not going to kill me Diana." Supergirl said. "Put the rope away."

Supergirl gets closer.

"I will slash you like I slashed one of my Amazons, Kara." Wonder Woman said. "I'm warning you!"

-"I'm telling you to put the damned rope away, Diana." Supergirl said.

Supergirl was now close and the rest of the ladies held their breath just as Hawkgirl and Raven returned to the room, beginning to bear witness to the entire action.

"Back up daughter of Krypton." Diana demanded.

"Put the goddamn rope away." Supergirl said.

"I said get clear if you don't want me to unleash an attack upon you!" Diana growled.

"Put the fucking rope away Diana!"

-"Damn you!"

Wonder Woman swung her rope again making a huge cut across Supergirl's face. Supergirl fell down to the ground. Supergirl immediately rose as Wonder Woman cracked her whip at her. Supergirl caught it and pulled Wonder Woman close to her, using her strength as a flawless human. But Diana bashed her back away using her shield, hitting her foe very hard. Supergirl's nose began to bleed. She used her heat vision to make the shield hot, very quickly. Wonder Woman wailed in pain and shook the shield off of her hand. The two women stopped briefly. But Wonder Woman began charging at Kara Zor-El, her sword in the air above her, Diana going to make the deadly swing. Supergirl immediately stopped her in her tracks, using her frost breath to freeze Wonder Woman's feet.

Finally Supergirl walked up to her foe, wanting to take the sword out of her hand. Wonder Woman swung at her, tearing a hole in her uniform. Supergirl grabbed Wonder Woman's hands, both, and squeezed the woman's wrist. Wonder Woman ran out of strength and she dropped the sword. Wonder Woman was struggling, like a mad dog wanting to be free of the leash. Supergirl did her best to hold onto her. The women were in total shock of what happened. The unthinkable had happened.

"Let me go!" Wonder Woman roared, the warrior woman's energy still pent up in her. "Let me go!"

Then Supergirl slapped her, hard.

"That is enough!" She shouted. "That is enough Diana! It's over. It's over. I don't want to hurt you anymore. And I know that you don't want to hurt anybody else. Like I said before this is not you! You're a good woman, Diana. We all know what you've done and how angry at yourself for doing it."

Wonder Woman simmered down again, acknowledging what she had done. The room was silent for a very brief moment.

"We've all had bad days." Kara continued. "I even remembered pushing an asteroid in anger when I failed a mission once. I'm hoping that the asteroid didn't strike a planet full of thriving innocent creatures. I don't want to see my ally or friend do that same mistake. For Rao's sake Diana! For God's sake! For Athena's sake! We need you with us. Don't destroy yourself like this."

Then Wonder Woman came to her senses. She realized that she had become a monster and she couldn't believe it. If Ares saw her in such an act then he would let her destroy much of the world to please his thirst for total war, knowing he has Athena's daughter working under him. Wonder Woman was left speechless. Very speechless. Supergirl looked into Wonder Woman's watering eyes. Wonder Woman was about to collapse and Supergirl let her go as the Amazon commander fell down on her knees on the verge of weeping. She looks up at her fellow leaguers who have been in fear of her. What has she done?

"What have I done?" She said as she was on the verge of weeping. "Oh God. Mother Athena what have I done?"

Tears began pouring out of Wonder Woman's eyes. Supergirl, having mercy for Wonder Woman melts the ice off of her feet with her heat vision. Wonder Woman hung her head in shame and Kara went to join Wonder Woman giving comfort to her. Diana, the angry Amazon, was saddened and ashamed of what she had done.

"I'm sorry Kara." She said as she cried. "I'm so sorry everyone. I'm sorry of what I've become. Oh God, Mother Athena what have I done?"

Then Wonder Woman just collapsed into full blown tears. Kara held her feeling her pain. Kara gently patted Wonder Woman's black hair as she cried into her blue armor. Now everyone felt sorry for her. They finally calmed down. Kara helped Diana back upon her feet as she was still crying. She led Diana out of the room as she held her, comforting her.

"Let her cry it out, girls." Kara said. "She's been under a lot of stress. Just let her cry it out."

Wonder Woman and Kara left the room. Then one by one the superheroines left the room. The last one to leave the building was Hawkgirl. Before she left Hawkgirl looked behind her at the mess that was made. Remembering what she had done to Hawkman she thought that it would've been her that would've been the destroyer. Then she thought about her husband. She turned to the window, flapped her wings and flew out of the room, wanting to check upon her beloved partner.


End file.
